Blurs of Colour
by tasha27
Summary: She watches ardently as he dodges bludgers and other players, and every time he scores, she cheers loudly, always playing it off that it's just because it's Gryffindor.Because of course, no one is supposed to knowthatLilyEvansloveswatchingJamesPotterfly.


**Blurs of Colour**

_**A **__Tasha27 __**fanfic**_

She waits avidly for the Gryffindor team to emerge from the changing rooms.

When they finally do appear, her eyes are immediately fixated on one person- James Potter.

She thinks no one knows, but her friends smile knowingly beside her.

She watches as he scores, twirls, and feints between the other 13 players decked in blurs of scarlet and gold, and emerald and silver.

She watches ardently as he dodges bludgers and other players, and every time he scores, she cheers loudly, always playing it off that it's just because it's Gryffindor.

Her eyes never leave him, but as soon as the game is done, she is back to being indifferent towards him; because of course, no one is supposed to know that Lily Evans loves watching James Potter fly.

o.O.o

The game is over, Gryffindor won 250-75. The classic post match party is being held, and as soon as he steps into the common room cheers erupt, he receives numerous pats on the back, and some of his fan girls even attempt a congratulatory kiss.

After numerous conversations of people relaying the match she notices that he brushes them off and makes a bee line towards her.

"Lily."

One word. Her name and it has never had this impact before- her breath catches in her throat, her body temperature increases, and she doesn't know how to react.

She looks up, and his hazel eyes are boring into her emerald ones.

"Yes, Potter?"

"James, Lily, my name is James."

"Alright _James _what would you like?" she says emphasizing his name. She takes in his hair, ruffled by the wind and his flushed cheeks and tanned arms and can't help but think that he looks outright _sexy._

"I wanted to talk to you about something I heard floating around the grounds." She notices that his hazel eyes are sparkling and that he is trying to hold in his smirk.

"Oh? And that would be?" she asks curiously, her heartbeat thumping in her chest.

"Well, let's just say there's a rumour going around that you just happen to love watching me fly." His smirk is even more prominent now, and she glances over at where her friends are talking with Sirius and Remus and she sees Alice wink at her, so she glares back.

"Well, you heard wrong." She says with a hint of panic.

"Oh, really? Is that why Alice mentioned that you almost jumped out of the stands when Mcnair tried shoving me off my broom?" his eyebrows are raised questioningly and she knows she's caught.

"I-I was just afraid that Mcnair would get past you and score the final goal." She stammers, mentally reminding herself to hex Alice later.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, you know that's not why." His face is just inches from hers and she can't remember when he had sat down beside her. The noise in the common room is muffled to her, and everything around her fades...and it's just her and James.

She unconsciously licks her lips and her eyes flicker down to his lips and back up to meet his eyes.

He smirks at this and leans a bit closer. Their breath is mingling and her senses are on overdrive. If he doesn't just kiss her already she'll explode.

"Well then, if you really must know, I was afraid that if you died that I would be left to do all the Head duties by myself."

He shakes his head. "I don't believe that either."

"Then what do you believe?"

"I think you want me. You're just too scared to admit you want me. You think I'm unbelievably sexy and you want to take my clothes off and you want to _marry _me."

"Do I now?"

"Yes, you do." And with that his mouth is on hers. His kiss is rough from all the pent up emotions, she expects.

And she thinks that perhaps, he's right.

She _does _think he's unbelievably sexy, she _does _want to take his clothes off, and she _does _want to marry him.

But he already knew that.

**A/N: Thanks again to **_MissStarlett _**for betaing this! Out of all my oneshots, I think this is definitely my favourite. Tell me what you think in a review? **


End file.
